Like a flashback
by MissKluck
Summary: Set after 692. We all know how much Kishi loves parallels, and so, what if the fight between Naruto and Sasuke escalated like it did all those years ago on the hospital rooftop? What if Sakura again made the decision to run in-between them, only this time Kakashi would be too weak to stop her? Would it finally open the eyes of a certain Uchiha? Slight SasuSaku. One-shot.


So, it seems that I totally forgot to upload my three latest one-shots here too, just kinda published them all on tumblr. Sorry, I've just been really happy that I've finally gotten some internet as I'm back home on vacation, and kinda forgot to remember to upload here too, but then I'm leaving again today so yeah. Anyways, here's at least the first one-shot, made just after Naruto chapter 692 and I hope you see my parallels haha. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this one-shot is mine.

**Like a flashback**

It was like they were all back to that day again at the top of the roof, that day all those years ago. And yet it wasn't. So much had changed, they were all new people now. And yet, some things never seemed to change. Naruto was both furious and excited and he had no idea what was the right way to feel anymore. Sasuke, on the other hand, felt on a mix on sadness and determination. He had felt on it even as they'd been congratulated by the six paths sage and Sakura had smiled at him. It was tragic how even after everything, he still ended up with having to kill Naruto and again cutting the ties that weirdly enough was already reforming during this war.

But it was necessary, wasn't it? He knew that only by force could such problems be solved, even if it would hurt him now it wouldn't matter because he'd finally be able to change the shinobi world. Even if Sakura would hate him forever, (she probably did already), although the glances and interaction they'd shared during this war was confusing. It was actually unnerving to think that he'd end up making the girl that had once loved him so much hate him with a passion, because that was what's going to happen, wasn't it? When he killed Naruto and her teacher, along with all the other kages, she couldn't possibly be able to love him. Of course, she didn't anymore so it wasn't something to worry about, not that he cared anyway, but there was just something with that thought that made him more unsettled than it should.

Whatever, he didn't have time to think about that now. As if on a cue Sasuke and Naruto was off, both headed directly for each other with an amazing speed. And so started an epic fight Sakura and Kakashi could only watch worriedly, Kakashi still exhausted and Sakura gathering up chakra again while supporting Kakashi. Watching her boys fight like that again brought up this feeling of uselessness once more, and Sakura found herself flinching badly each time either of them took a hit, which they did quite a lot. They just continued to fight each other, exchanging blow after blow for what felt like ages, though it was probably no more than ten minutes. Really, Sakura couldn't understand why Sasuke again would revert back to trying to kill them, or rather, to kill Naruto. There was some changes in his way of speech that did indicate a change, but obviously he hadn't changed enough. And then there was his wish to kill the kages? Why? Sakura couldn't understand, she just knew she had to look for a way to somehow save Sasuke from his darkness once and for all. And then Sakura noticed it.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had stopped to get some much needed air, sweat and bruises covering their bodies as they glared at each other. Sakura recognized how it was just like on the hospital rooftop those years ago, except this time Kakashi was too tired if she chose to… Realization went up for Sakura, she realized what she had to do just as she saw to her horror Sasuke start to make his famous chidori and Naruto his rasengan. There was no way out of this, not if she wanted her boys to live in light once more. Quickly, she pulsated some chakra through Kakashi to check if he was well enough to stand while keeping her gaze on her two former teammates. Satisfied, she carefully released Kakashi, not daring to take her gaze off the two boys in case they decided to act before she was ready.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked, surprised she'd suddenly let go of him again. To her determined gaze straight ahead Kakashi's eyes widened, realizing just what his student was planning on doing. "No, Sakura, don't even think the thought."

"You can't stop me Kakashi-sensei, not this time," Sakura said, eyes still on the two boys as her seal activated and in the next second she was off, running straight towards the two boys. And suddenly they were off too, heading straight for each other, both with arms raised, and Kakashi had the same flashback as Sakura had had moments before. But this time, he couldn't do anything to stop his foolish students. He could do nothing but call his student's name, but maybe it was enough?

"Sakura! Come back here Sakura!" She heard Kakashi call, but she was too focused on her task at hand, too focused on having to come between them before the boys' attack could hurt the other. She could already feel the pulsating power of the attacks, and fear filled adrenaline washed over her entire body. She let her chakra flare out with the adrenaline, trying to create at least some resistance to the attacks that were sure to kill her. She reaches the space between the boys just seconds before they do, screaming those words that now sound so ironic in her own ears as she can't help but think back to that day on the rooftop, "Both of you! Stand down!" However ironic it might end up being, Sakura is still relieved that she could at least do something at the end, even if it's just sacrificing herself. As long as her boys will be fine, as long as she'll be able to stop them from killing each other, then getting killed herself is a small price to pay.

Everything happen so fast and Sakura only got a moment to wonder why Sasuke wore such a horrified expression before she is sent flying by the attacks and appalled calls of her name dulls to the sound of her own pain filled scream. She lost the feeling of her body in seconds, just barely getting to taste the pain before it's blurred by the numbness that then takes over her body. In all honesty Sakura is surprised that she is still alive, that the attacks didn't take her life all at once, but maybe it was just fate's cruel way of telling her that she still needed to suffer more before she's let go. As she crashes into the ground, rolling over, she starts to lose consciousness, her vision blackening from the sides and inwards. At least she got to protect her boys one last time, even if it was with such a cost.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke readied a last chidori and watched as Naruto readied his rasengan. It was just one last attack that was needed, just one more and then- then Naruto would be dead. Loading his chidori with as much force as he could, Sasuke found himself actually a little uncertain about it, but cursed his stupid mind for ever thinking like that. Of course he was going to do this, he was but mere steps away from changing the shinobi world forever, from finally getting the complete revenge for his clan. He couldn't back down now. Itachi would want him to do this, right?

Feeling the chidori was fully charged Sasuke started running towards Naruto, Naruto doing the same thing. He registered something being called, a name, a quite familiar name too, but the chidori was too loud for him to hear through. Sasuke knew he had to do this, but if he had had to kill Naruto any other way he found that he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it. This was the way it had to be done, and there was no turning back now. Sasuke was ready. But then, out of the corner of his eye he caught on to something pink and black coming at them, purple streaks covering the familiar face and light green chakra covering her body. And Sasuke felt a horrible feeling settle in his gut as he realized that it was Sakura heading straight towards them, already coming so fast that she'd end up coming in between them and- Crap!

A flashback to another time, when this exact thing had happened on a hospital roof, played through Sasuke's mind. But this time Kakashi was not there to stop the foolish pinkette and the attacks were so much more powerful than they once had been. Sakura was going into her death, willingly, and that determined look on her face as she called those words she had all those years ago made him realize why she was doing it, that she still cared too much. He watched Naruto get the same horrified look as he suspected he himself had, he heard him call out in despair for Sakura to stand back, and watched as Sakura's brave face betrayed her for a moment, eyes shining with fright, guilt and regret. He himself called out for her in shock, desperately trying to steer his own attack away from her and he knew Naruto was doing the same thing. If only they had seen her in time. If only they hadn't had this stupid fight to begin with.

Both his and Naruto's yells were deafened by Sakura's own horrifying scream as the attacks hit her and sent her flying. Sasuke found himself grimly thinking that this might be another scream that would burn itself forever into his mind. He watched, still horror-stricken, as Sakura flew several feet away and crashed hard into the ground, rolling over several times until her body finally stopped to a still, landing at a weird angle. For a moment everything was still and it was like the world held its breath, wondering what would happen now, how this would play out. Then all the bijuu's came crashing down due to Sasuke's shock, large cracks racing up the cages of stone that had them locked in. In the next moment Sasuke and Naruto were off, both running as fast as they could, but Naruto still beat Sasuke to Sakura, as he was the closest.

As soon as Naruto was by Sakura's side, he crouched down, cradling her carefully. He glared heatedly at Sasuke as he came over; yelling at him to stay away while Kakashi carefully limped over as fast as he could. Naruto felt furious, both with himself and with Sasuke. How could he have let this happened? How could he have been too focused on a silly fight with Sasuke and not paid enough attention until it was too late. Sasuke only blamed himself where he stood slightly off to the side, staring at the bloodied and bruised form of Sakura. He couldn't understand why Sakura would want to go so far as to sacrifice her own life in order to save them from killing each other. He could understand that she might go so far for Naruto, they did see pretty close. But for him? Didn't she hate him? Didn't she despite him after everything?

Sasuke also felt on this growing curiosity, he longed to find out why Sakura would care and, a small part of him also wanted to find out how much she cared. If there was still a part of her that might- No, he couldn't think like that. Not only did he not deserve her, but it was ridiculous to expect her to care so much for him after all this time. One thing was clear to him though, this was not the way to do things, not if this was the result he'd end up with. It wasn't his intention that anyone other than the kage and Naruto would be hurt, but deep down he didn't really want to kill Naruto either, maybe have a real, hard fight with him like now, but not kill him. Not really. In the end, Sasuke realized, maybe killing the kage would just make things worse? Right now it might be a great idea, but then, how would he arrange it?

Sasuke didn't know anymore, he felt really confused and in all honesty he just wanted to stop it all, he just wanted peace. Was it so difficult to arrange? "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called desperately to the unresponsive girl. "Please, Sakura-chan! Open your eyes! Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke found himself calling as he watched her lie in Naruto's arms like a lifeless doll. "Wake up Sakura!" Guilt and shame washed over him, mixing up with the confusion and curiosity that was already there. Finally Sakura started to cough, blood splattering on Naruto and Sasuke as she whimpered. Sasuke only felt worse and gave her another quick lookover, making sure to himself once again that she didn't have any lethal wounds. Her left foot was in an odd angle, probably broken, and she did have a large gash in her side, but Sasuke was pretty certain that it wouldn't kill her. He was actually surprised that she wasn't hurt more, but that only made him more thankful to know that she wasn't going to die after all.

Sakura finally opened her eyes, coughing some more before smiling crookedly up at them, blood colouring her lips. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked stupidly, relief almost radiating off of him. Sasuke too felt immensely relieved at her waking up.

"You're okay so I'm okay," she croaked out, still smiling weakly at their worried glances. "I'll survive, probably had worse anyway."

It was too much for Sasuke. How could she joke like that at a time like this?! Angrily he pushed Naruto away, taking a firm hold of Sakura's shoulders while still trying to refrain from hurting her. "Do you have any freaking idea how stupid you are?!" He almost yelled. "Do you know how dangerous that situation was just now?! You could have freaking died!"

Sakura still smiled back at him as an affirmative and Sasuke found himself even more taken aback. The heck was the stupid girl even thinking? Could she really care that much? Before he realized it he had taken Sakura in his arms, hugging her tightly as he grumbled how stupidly annoying she was into her hair. Maybe she and the team mattered a little more after all.


End file.
